onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Goro Goro no Mi
|class = Logia |user = Enel }} The Goro Goro no Mi is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into electricity at will, making the user a . "Goro Goro" is the sound of thunder. In the Viz Manga, the English version of the game Pirates Carnival (dubbed by 4Kids), and the FUNimation dub, it is called the Rumble-Rumble Fruit. It was eaten by Enel. It was mentioned by Nico Robin to be one of the fruits with the reputation of being 'invincible'. Strengths and Weaknesses The Goro Goro no Mi is considered to be one of the strongest Devil Fruits to ever exist. The fruit's major strength, as with other Logia fruits, is that it allows the user to produce, as well as become the element they control. In this case, Enel is able to produce as well as become electricity. With this in mind, Enel is able to attack with lightning itself. He is also able to regulate the voltage of his electricity, with a maximum of 200 million volts. He is also able to avoid normal attacks by turning into lightning and allowing the attack to pass through him. On top of that, Enel can merge with solid matter (like gold or wood) for defense or traveling purposes. Turning into lightning can also have the added effect of electrocuting an opponent. The user is also capable of traveling at a lightning fast speed and instantly reaching distant places by turning into pure lightning. The fruit also allows him to jump-start his heart after it stopped. While seemingly all-powerful, its unique weakness is rubber, since rubber is a natural insulator. This weakness makes the eater of the Gomu Gomu no Mi the natural enemy to this fruit's powers due to the user's rubbery body. Not only did all of Enel's electric attacks have absolutely no effect on Luffy, but Enel also lost his intangibility against Luffy's attacks, just like how Crocodile lost his intangibility when Luffy was soaked in liquid. It is unknown if other insulators can reproduce the effect that Luffy has on this power. Nami was also able to deflect some of Enel's lightning with her Clima-Tact, though Enel claimed that would stop if he increased the power of the lightning. Also it is unknown if Enel can control the amps of electricity, as his attacks specifically mention the level of volts. This could explain why Enel's victims are burned but their hearts do not stop from being electrocuted. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weakness. Usage The powers of the fruit have been used by Enel mainly for combat and as a means of "punishment" for the Skypieans who committed crimes against him. He was able to generate electricity in a variety of forms, and some of his attacks seem to stem from the drums on his back. He can also use the heat from the electricity to melt gold, and reform it into any shape he desires, including superheating it into weapons. Enel uses the electricity as the main power source of his ship, Maxim, allowing it to sail. He is also capable of moving through conductive materials (such as gold) at high speeds by turning his entire body into electricity. One of the most god-like uses of the powers, however, is how Enel can use them to analyze his surroundings. Because of the powers, he is able to listen to the electrical sound waves that traverse the very air itself. Combined with his Mantra ability, it gives him a radar-like sense of everything around him that makes it seem like he is omniscient like an actual god. Most of Enel's attacks are named after thunder gods from various mythologies and religions. The named techniques that are used by Enel that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: * : Enel releases various levels of his electric energy, eventually becoming a living body of lightning. "Vari" is the Japanese onomatopoeia for the sound the electricity makes, similar to "bzzt" in English and can also be intended to mean "volley". "Vari" is also the Italian word for "Various Types". In the FUNimation dub, the Japanese part in the attack, Vari, is retained, while the Viz Manga renders it as Varie. The maximum-power attack, 200 Million Volts, is about the same voltage as a usual bolt of lightning. * : Enel unleashes a massive charge of electricity from his hand that forms a wide blast used to devastate large areas with no specific target in mind. "Sango" is the Yoruban (West African) thunder god. In the FUNimation dub, it retains its name. In the Viz Manga, it is called Sango Smash. * : Mostly used to destroy targets from long range, Enel focuses a large cluster of electricity above his target, then uses it to send a huge and powerful lightning bolt crashing down from the sky, frying the unlucky target. He can also use this attack to launch a massive thunder stream from his hand. Thor is the Norse thunder god. In the game, Pirates Carnival, dubbed by 4Kids, this is called Volt Bolt. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub, it retains its name. * : Enel heats the air around him with his Goro Goro no Mi powers until it explodes in a thunder clap. This is used to avoid and neutralize non-material attacks. "Kari" is the Malayan thunder god. In the Viz Manga, this is called Kari Krash. * : Enel creates a giant hawk shaped blast of lightning that he shoots from one of the drums on his back. "Hino" is the Iroquois (Native American) god of thunder. This is called Hino Bird Zap in the Viz Manga and Hino Avian Zap in One Piece Grand Adventure. * : Enel creates a giant tiger-shaped blast of lightning. "Kiten" is an Asian thunder god. The name is also a pun to the electrical beast created as Kiten is similar in pronunciation to Kitten. In the Viz Manga, this is called Lightning Beast Kiten, and in One Piece Grand Adventure, which was dubbed by 4Kids, it is called 30 Million Volt Kiten. * : With his golden staff, Enel taps the top two drums he wears on his back. A giant dragon shaped blast of lightning emerges from the two drums much stronger than the Hino or Kiten attacks. "Julungul" is an Aboriginal serpent goddess of weather. It is known as Jamboule in the video games. This is called Lightning Dragon in the Viz Manga and Thunder Dragon in the English version of Pirates Carnival. * : Enel's most powerful attack. He combines his own electric powers with the Ark Maxim to create a huge spherical cloud filled with electricity. The ball has enough power to destroy an entire island. "Raigō" is the term used for the coming of Amida Buddha to welcome the spirits of the dead, but here the "Rai" stands for thunder. In the Viz Manga, this is called Kingdom Come. Since the Maxim is destroyed, it is unknown if Enel can still use this technique. * : Enel uses his electrical powers to heat and melt nearby metal and then reshape it into anything he desires. During his battle with Luffy he used this technique to change his gold staff into a trident. "Grom" (Гром) is Russian for "thunder". In the Viz Manga, it is called Luminous Forge. * : A thunder storm is created by Enel's powers combined with the Ark Maxim. Using these storm clouds, Enel can rain lightning down on the land below him. : :* : The thunderstorm created by Deathpiea showers lightning everywhere. The lightning bolts are much larger and more powerful than normal lightning bolts and one is enough to burn down an entire village. "Mamaragan" is the Central Australian Aboriginal god of Thunder. * : Enel transforms into a gigantic Raijin looking thunder god made of pure electricity. He can fire giant lightning blasts from his hands and is supposedly at his strongest. Anime and Manga Differences Although the color of the lightning created by this Devil Fruit in the anime is light blue, in the manga, based on the 2007 calender artwork, it is electric yellow (keeping with the theme of Enel's hair, pants, and gold melting abilities). References External Links *Electricity - Wikipedia article on electricity. *Lightning - Wikipedia article on lightning. *Thunder God - Wikipedia article on Thunder Gods. *Raijin - Wikipedia article on the Japanese thunder god. *Shango - Wikipedia article on the Yorùbá thunder god. *Thor - Wikipedia article on the Norse thunder god. *Mamaragan - Wikipedia article on the Australian Aboriginal thunder god. *Omniscience - Wikipedia article on the characteristic Enel claims to have when combining Mantra and his Devil Fruit powers. Site Navigation it:Rombo Rombo Category:Logia